The present invention relates generally to the treating of filamentary materials, and more particularly to the liquid treating of such filamentary materials.
Still more specifically, the invention relates to a novel method of liquid treating filamentary materials, and to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
Filamentary materials as the term is employed herein encompass filaments, threads, yarns and textiles made from any of these. Such materials are often required to be liquid treated, for example to be washed, to be dyed, to be sized or for other purposes.
One approach known from the prior art to achieve these purposes is discussed, for example, in "Verfahrenstechnik der Textilveredelung" Paul Senner, Konradin-Verlag Robert Kohlhammer GmbH, Stuttgart, Germany. According to this approach, a liquid treading medium is forced through a package of the filamentary material either in inward or in outward direction. This, however, requires a substantial expenditure of energy, a long treating time and a disadvantage treating liquid ratio.
Another approach known from the prior art purposes to spray treating liquid in foamed condition onto the filamentary material and during this time to agitate the filamentary material mechanically in a drum. This approach requires less energy than the first-mentioned one, but it has the disadvantage that it is not suitable for treating of yarns and textile yard goods, so that it is restricted to use with finished garments and the like.